This invention relates to a quick-release fastener for fitment to the shank of a screw, stud or pin or the like.
The invention may be broadly defined as comprising a fastener having a collet member composed of at least two segmental collect elements which, when fitted together in cooperating relationship, define an aperture, and a retaining member which is adapted to retain the collet elements in the cooperating relationship, the collet member being movable within or from the retaining member whereby the collet elements are moved or are permitted to move out of their cooperating relationship.
The collet member is preferably composed of two or more segmental elements which, when fitted together, define a threaded nut, the aperture defined by the collet elements being a centrally located through-bore which is threaded to receive the threaded shank of a screw, bolt or stud.
The retaining member acts against the periphery or a peripheral portion of the collet member to hold the elements of such member in their cooperating relationship, but the retaining member is removable or, at least, in part removable from the collet member to permit separation of the segmental elements and thus to permit quick release of the collet member from a device to which it is fitted.